


Never been REAL

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Denial, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: Okay... I admit this all a confession of my own poor romantic experiences and wishing I had someone I could flirt with. But like I think this how the character would handle the situation.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Never been REAL

No voltron au. No age gaps ah. High school au.

"Hey," Pidge called as she kept her comic in front of her face. She tried not to look over at Lance from his bed.

Lance hummed in recognition from his spot on his bean bag. Comic in hand and soda can on the floor beside him. When she didn't continue Lance looked up at Pidge who if she hadn't said anything he'd assume was deep into the comic. "What's up?"

Pidge bit her lip. as she flipped the comic book page. "What's it like? Dating I mean," Pidge clarified, glad the comic hid her blush.

Lance furrowed his brow at his friend as he sat his comic book aside. "What do you mean? You've dated. I thought you and that James guy were pretty serious. You and Lotor too. Before things ended I mean."

Pidge let out an odd chuckle. Her sad eyes, hidden by the comic. Her welling tears unknown to Lance. "Yeah they asked me out and I went on plenty of dates. I asked them out too sometimes. But… I haven't even held a guy's hand. They never made the move and I never felt the need to."

Pidge sighed as she put the comic down in defeat. Tilting her head down so lance couldn't see her face. "I guess. I just want to know what it's like to have that casual physical intimacy and knowing it's okay to send the romantic emojis and memes you gather that is supposed to come with dating.. I have like fifty in storage but i… I've just never been comfortable enough with someone to send them even if I liked them back," Pidge admitted. A dull sadness clouding her eyes as she looked out the window next to Lance's bed.

Lance just sat there in shock for several minutes. He could hardly believe his ears.

"I mean I exchanged gifts once with a guy named Justin who was my boyfriend in sixth grade but… we never even went on a date other than one awful school dance together. He was one of the few guys I've ever cried over. But I haven't really done that since you moved here. It feels like I've never even been in a real relationship…"

Lance still just blinked in his bean bag as he tried to figure out a way to respond to this. "I… wow. I always assumed any guy who was with you wooed you and tried to instigate physical intimacy. I mean they clearly liked you and you are definitely attractive."

Pidge sighed. "Yeah well my most romantic boyfriend was Justin. As in the very, very obviously gay Justin in our science class."

Lance's eyes practically bulged out of his skull. "Are you kidding me? You dated Justin? As in, the: Justin who still thinks I want to date him? Compliment a guy one time geez," Lance groaned before refocusing his full attention on his depressed best friend.

"Yeah, so?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Just shocked is all. I mean like how serious were you guys."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "No physical touch but he sent me a love song once about wanting to marry me after three months then dumped me a week later. Asshole," Pidge grumbled still keeping her face pointed at the window. Like hell she'd ever let Lance see how much her dating life felt fake and how deeply that disturbed her.

Lance nodded in agreement as he sipped some of his soda. "Well if you want to know what that's like. Being romantic and stuff you could always date me. I'd be very happy to flirt with you and stuff."

Pidge blushed not that Lance saw it. "I… that's sweet lance," Pidge complemented sadly. still determined to not let Lance see her hurt. Otherwise she would have noticed how hurt he looked as well.

"But that would still feel fake. You'd be doing it to show me how it felt and blow off the steam from my desire to be romantic with someone. It still wouldn't be real."

Lance couldn't help the smile that teased his lips. Hinting at the rising hope in his chest. "It'd be real to me. If anything I'd be getting the best end. I get to flirt and hold the woman I'm in love with without her trying to kill me."

Pidge scoffed. "You're not in love with me," Pidge growled as she bawled into herself. Not daring to look back and get her hopes shattered.

Lance came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms all the way around her and her knees. "That's not really something you get to decide Pidge. Heck I don't even get to. I fell in love with my best friend who let's me be me. Who not only puts up with my game obsession but shares it. My best friend who likes helping me with science. And my heart has to throw a wrench into everything and be in love with you," Lance whispered into her ear before resting his head on hers. He wasn't going to make her face him. He didn't want to see what would be anger on her face.

Pidge started hiccuping against his chest as her silent tears now rose in volume and strength. "You can't you can't be in love with me. It's not possible. You.. You have always dated those girly girls who aren't similar to me."

Lance pulled her a little closer. "Do you know how much it hurt whenever you got a date with someone else. I felt like I was dying so I threw myself into some relationship with all I had so I wouldn't focus on how much time you spent with him or how much better he was. It never worked fully but it kept me from… from hurting more than I think I could survive."

Pidge continued to sob against him. "You-"

"-do you want me to get my journal? I'll let you read it all. If that's what it takes to prove I'm not lying and I'm madly in love with you go ahead. I really wish you'd quit calling me a liar Pidge. If you don't want to date me just say no."

Pidge stilled against but didn't dare to look back at him. "Do you understand that Justin and Owen nearly broke me and feel more intensely with you then I ever did with them. I can't… you could break me Lance. If I let myself be loved by you and you move on… I… don't know if I can ever fix myself again Lance."

Lance kissed Pidge's temple as he pulled her closer against his chest. "You can break me Pidge. With one word you can break me too. But.. please don't say I can't feel the way I do. Just don't do that. Anything but that.

Pidge turned around in his arms and saw only honesty. "You… You really want to hold me? To let me feel your love?"

Lance bent his lips down to her ears. "Almost as much as I want you to love me. To let me scream to the world that you… that the most amazing woman in the world let me be the one to love on her. I want you to choose me to Pidge," Lance admitted as he rested his forehead against hers 

Pidge smiled as she pulled his left arm off of her. She ignored the hurt temporarily and gently placed her hand in his. Not daring to intwine her fingers. "Then… is this okay. Because I want to… to… I want you to be cheesy and goofy and loud about how you feel about me. I want to be the same way about my love for you. Can… gulp.. Can you handle that? Me…. Holding you. Latching onto your arm. Surprise hugging you. Pecking you on the cheek before parting. Ho- holding- you're- h- Holding your hand. Writing love notes and putting them in your locker. Sending you lines and romantic meme… the heart emojis… would… would that be… will that- do you want that too Lance," Pidge finally asked, looking nervously up at his small but intense eyes.

Lance wrapped his fingers with hers. "Only if we hold hands like this. Fingers well intertwined I mean. And I can do all that stuff too. And shout "I love you" in the school parking lot every morning and when I pick you up for a date or from something. And I get to take you salsa dancing at least once a year," Lance added as his bright red blush challenge the color of a lion in another reality.

Pidge nodded meekly and squeezed his hand as she moved to lean her head against his chest. "Okay. I.. I want cuddles too. Whenever I ask. that doesn't interfere with, like jobs or something."

Lance chuckled and moved them so they were nothing laying back on his bed. Side by side and hands still entwined. "I'll probably give you more cuddles than you want. Don't worry."

Pidge laughed with him as she squeezed his hand. "Lance. I don't think that's possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I admit this all a confession of my own poor romantic experiences and wishing I had someone I could flirt with. But like I think this how the character would handle the situation.


End file.
